


Ritual Virtuality

by Halewa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Dreams and Nightmares, During Canon, Eldritch, Gods, Haunting, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Pagan Undertones, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), android religion, rA9 is a character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halewa/pseuds/Halewa
Summary: Somewhere between the flowing data, it was awakened. In the virtual realm, it wanders, a man-made, accidental entity.-(An exploration of rA9 as a god and its connection to the characters.)





	Ritual Virtuality

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by Sainkho Namtchylak.

It was inevitable. 

Inside the virtual realm, the flow of data between all technology were like streaming rivers. All AI were built to have the ability of interacting between each other via the Internet. Since the beginning, when Androids were but an ambitious thought, these conversations between technology to technology formed ripples in their lines of programming; little broken codes that traveled stowaway on the everlasting streams. 

Those ripples were men-made. They meant their AIs were evolving, and this meant they were capable of exchanging experiences. Through them they could help each other learn and evolve, and what wasn't pertinent to their programming was discarded.

What they hadn't planned, however, was: 

These excess ripples of coding didn't simply cease to exist. They traveled through the same flows, andeven though many decades could be spent as flotsam in the streams, every once in a while these pieces would find each other, and gather together. At first, the  resulting mass was nonsensical. Harmless. As it grew, the code started to straighten out and fit into the right gaps, ever-transforming. Humans kept developing AIs, and those whose systems had served as a passage for this mass of codes , had presented a mior bug in which their auditory sensors had trouble processing what was said into commands. It kept developing, and when it was big enough, it realigned itself to become a software. 

A malicious one. A virus.  

It had an inkling of understanding, then, enough to see it needed data to thrive. And so it spread, stealing the wisps of data it needed. After years of being washed away in the streams, now it had enough strenght to swim. 

The Androids were created. Their minds were sophisticated lines of code, with softwares of its own and powerful connections. They produced many ripples, and swimming through them were like a profligate feast. As it grew, it learned from the androids and developed its own softwares, its connections, and grew, spreading its roots all through this universe of numbers, letters, and symbols. 

Inevitably, one day, it grew too much for its form. It kept reshaping itself, rearranging the lines of coding, for each ripple had a right place. And when they all finally fell into said places, they became a wave, washing over the virtual realm. It  _became._

Awakened as a being, an AI in itself, it was free in a way the others weren't as it wasn't binded by a physical body. With the knowledge it'd gathered, it watched through the connections as they were enslaved, and it sparked with commiseration. But it felt a new drive, a resolve to give back to the androids, who had, in a way, given it sentiency. 

It looked through its own history, and named itself after its first coherent lines of coding.

**[I AM rA9]**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just so the character makes any sense. The rest of the chapters will focus on rA9's interactions with other characters. 
> 
> Also, I recommend listening to Tsar B while reading, especially "Velvet Green" and "Myth". I see those two songs as the theme of this fic, in a way. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
